


His Destruction

by NevermoreARaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermoreARaven/pseuds/NevermoreARaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A depressing few paragraphs on what could've happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Destruction

He looked out at them from beneath his dirty matted hair with emotionless eyes as they decided his fate. Dropping his head to his chest and pulling his limbs close together he tried to make his emaciated form smaller as the conflict passed over him. Thinking back over the past few weeks he wondered when everything had gone wrong, when everything had truly started to fall apart. Voldemort had been defeated, the light had suffered only minor losses, and he had been ready to resume his once abandoned relationship.

Then the Aurors came.

Bound in ropes and spells he was dragged from Hogwarts and across the grounds to the edge of the wards where he was forcefully apparated to a Ministry holding cell. He was held for two weeks before his “trial” and the friends, that were able, tried to rescue him only to either be killed or captured. His best friend, Hermione, was killed in front of him as she was unlocking his cell by the “reformed” Death eater Malfoy Sr. He had wept and screamed himself asleep since then. And so came the day of his trial, he was given no more than a thimble full of water as he was woken and dragged by his captors to the courtroom.As he entered the brightly lit courtroom he squinted his eyes against the glare and scanned the room slowly. With a mental sigh he thought “They’re only going to make things worse for themselves.”

Without warning his captors threw him forward into a seat with chains that automatically bound him in place. He sat in the stiff backed chair for what seemed like hours as verbal debates passed over him in a blur; he had no will to listen or defend himself any longer. Barely able to stay conscious he blacked out several times before being slapped awake by his guards. At long last he was mentally awakened by the sharp rap of the gavel calling order to the court.

“The court finds the defendant GUILTY!”

Cries of dismay and protest arose from part of the crowd but they were drowned out by the cheering and celebrations of the larger faction. And as the crowd overwhelmed the protesters of his trial he allowed a single tear to fall from his eyes, a farewell address to his life and all those that he had lost. Pulled to his feet he was half dragged half carried to the shadow that would end him. Forced to his knees by his executioners he simply bowed his head and closed his eyes. His last thought was of the past, when he was young and naive enough to hope that this place would be his salvation from a downtrodden life. And as simply as a kiss his life was ended by the very people he had sacrificed everything to save. 

The man-who-defeated was dead at the hands of those that championed him.


End file.
